


can’t wait to be punished for my sins

by SuperCrazyTXTFangirl (SuperCrazyCrazyFangirl)



Series: Yeonjun's birthday 2020 Fic Fest [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Choi Soobin, Dom Top Choi Soobin, Dom/sub, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Punishment, Riding, Scratching, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Submissive Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Soobin, submissive bottom Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCrazyCrazyFangirl/pseuds/SuperCrazyTXTFangirl
Summary: Yeonjun keeps on overworking himself in preparation for their upcoming comeback. Soobin tries to talk some sense into him, but when the older boy fails the listen, Soobin is left with no choice but to punish his boyfriend for disobeying him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonjun's birthday 2020 Fic Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923949
Kudos: 126





	can’t wait to be punished for my sins

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains a heavy description of the sexual theme, starring TXT members. If you're uncomfortable with this kind of work, please feel free to leave.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy this work, it's from my celebration of Yeonjun's birthday.  
> Please, if you notice any mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out, I'll do my best to correct them. This was written at 11 PM and in about 1 hour, so I think there will be plenty.

Soobin scowled while he reread the message on his phone again.

** Yeonjun <3:  ** _ Sorry, Binnie, I can't make it to the dinner today. I'm in a practice room, working on a new choreo... Raincheck, bby? _

Soobin attempted to conceal his anger, except this marked the fifth time that month his boyfriend cancelled on him. He deemed himself an understanding person, and he didn't take the previous cancellations personally. However, today's dinner was their first-anniversary celebration, and it meant a big deal to Soobin. He could overlook it if it weren't for his precious boyfriend continuously exhausting himself. With that, he advised the rest of his bandmates not to visit the practice room for the day. It earned him texts filled with disgust, but he didn't want anybody walking on them.

He quickly slipped into his coat, and in circa ten minutes, he knocked on the practice room door but got no answer. He wrote it off to the loud music blasting in the room, so he entered regardless. The sight of his boyfriend dancing to their senior's song greeted him immediately. He gave himself five minutes of staring before going over to the players and turning them off. The older boy turned around in confusion, but his expression shifted to annoyed upon recognising the intruder.

'Binnie, I told you, not today. I'm pre-occupied.' Soobin inwardly scoffed upon the harsh tone before crossing his arms over his chest and responding with the most indifferent voice he could muster.

'Do you even remember what today stands for, Yeonjun?' The taller frowned upon seeing his blonde boyfriend flinching when he dismissed the honorific. He remained silent for ten seconds before answering.

'Our first anniversary. I prepared five different dates, to ensure at least one wouldn't collide with our schedules, but that still wasn't sufficient. What even is the purpose of our relationship if we aren't even together anymore?' Yeonjun's eyes went remarkably wide with shock, and Soobin could see the immense sorrow in them, but he couldn't backtrack. His boyfriend still needed to learn his lesson.

'Don't even bother apologising, Yeonjun. 'Sorry' won't cut it. Not only were you rude towards our whole team and management, but you also overworked yourself. You ignored, when I told you,  _ multiple times,  _ to take better care of yourself. Now tell me, am I wrong when I say the punishment is in order?' Soobin attempted to conceal his smirk when the blonde visibly shrunk under the weight of his words and avoided his gaze, fixing his eyes on the floor.

'Words, baby.' The black-haired boy was practically shivering in excitement, but he wouldn't take action unless his boyfriend consented fully.

'I deserve to be punished, Soobin. I've been acting out, and you tried to make me listen, but I didn't give you another alternative.' Soobin nodded sharply and ordered the blonde to strip entirely. The older silently complied, shedding all of his clothes until he stood utterly bare in the room.

'Don't look so shy, Yeonjun, we both know you are a slut, Now, come over here, pup, show me how good you can be.' Yeonjun tried to walk, but Soobin stopped him promptly.

'Stupid pups don't walk like humans do, silly. Crawl like a pup you are.' Yeonjun blushed but complied without hesitation. When we sat down before his taller boyfriend, he kept his eyes on the sneakers the younger was wearing.

'Good pup. I'm going to spank you, and I want to hear a 'thank you' for every hit. There will be thirty in total. Understood, pup?' Yeonjun nodded in agreement, and Soobin sat on the ground, legs straight in front of him. His boyfriend didn't wait for long before he crawled over his thighs, his ass in the perfect position for the punishment. Soobin gently massaged his lover's ass, enjoying it and prolonging the wait. The first hit surprised the older who yelped before mumbling silent gratitude.

'Louder, pup, or next time I won't count that.' The older nodded, and next time Soobin's enormous hand made contact with his backside, he spoke louder and was praised for the improvement. Soobin watched with a satisfied smile on his lips, how the areas his hand landed upon started to colour with bright red. He added more force to his hits, giving into his possessive side, and enjoying Yeonjun's muffled groans. He felt his pants tightening when he noticed how hard his boyfriend became with every hit. Yeonjun enjoyed pain-play, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. Soobin then had to milk every opportunity he had to explore this side of the older.

'Such a good pup, behaving so nicely. Where were your manners for the last month?' The blonde boy whimpered when he received an extra harsh hit. He added a 'thank you' before answering.

'I needed to practice. People started calling me '4th Gen It Boy' and I don't deserve the title. I can't go around disappointing our fans, who cherish my performances.' Soobin stroked his reddened cheeks, soothing the sting a bit and he let the words settle in before speaking up.

'Thank you for sharing this with me, pup. You only have five more to go. Can you handle it for me?' He knew the answer from the way Yeonjun's cock leaked onto his jeans, but still, he wanted to have reassurance. When the blonde gave it to him, he continued. He watched the flesh jiggle under the force of each impact, feeling a power rush from the sight, aware Yeonjun would feel his hardened member against his hip.

'Good pup, taking punishment so good and opening up. I should reward you for the nice behaviour. What would my little pup like?' Soobin didn't take his hand away from the blonde's ass. He still stroked and sometimes gripped the sensitive skin, treasuring every squirm and whine it managed to pull from the older.

'I want you to fuck me. Please?' The older turned his head, making an eye-contact, uncertain if he earned it. The younger pretended to consider the request, already agreeing in his mind, just wanting to prolong the tense atmosphere for a bit.

'Of course, pup. You deserve it.' He couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping when he saw how bright his lover's face became with the agreement. The older swiftly moved away from Soobin's legs, kneeling next to him. The taller smirked before standing, towering over the small form on the ground before taking off his clothes. He relished in the way Yeonjun's eyes lingered on every bit of newly revealed skin.

He walked over to the nearby armchair, where he sat down and urged his lover to come closer. He smirked when he watched contently the tempting body of his boyfriend, as he approached him. He spread his legs to accommodate the older boy. He smirked when his boyfriend, without further prompt, began to tenderly lick his cock, trailing the prominent veins and collecting the precum greedily. He observed the younger with seemingly innocent eyes, sucking the tip lightly.

Soobin groaned loudly, clutching the blond locks tightly and pushing his boyfriend to swallow his hard cock properly. The older obliged, letting the length enter his throat, gagging slightly around the flesh. The contraction around him felt heavenly. He bucked his hips up, forcing his boyfriend to take more of his cock inside. Yeonjun slurped and drooled, coating the cock in his saliva, eagerly swallowing.

'Fuck, pup, you're taking me so well in your tight throat. Wanna fuck your throat until you can't even speak.' Yeonjun moaned at the words, working more passionately.

'Off, pup. Unless you don't want me to fuck you afterwards.' Soobin observed the older pulling away with a whimper, saliva connecting his mouth with the dripping cock.

'Climb on my lap, pup.' Without a hint of hesitance, the older obeyed, propelling on his boyfriend's lap. He shifted around with visible enthusiasm, rubbing himself all over his muscular thighs. His leaking length leaked against Soobin's abs, leaving a trail of glistening precum on them. The black-haired boy encouraged the boy to prepare himself, which he did without further ado.

Soobin leant back, revelling in the performance Yeonjun presented with the greedy suggestive suckling on his own fingers. He suddenly missed those plumb lips wrapped hungrily around him, scorching hot cavern enveloping his arousal passionately.

When the older boy deemed his fingers covered in the wet substance sufficiently, he reached behind himself to teasingly prod at his hole. He slowly inserted one finger to the knuckle, his breath hitching at the pleasurable pressure. He added another immediately and started scissoring the digits, before thrusting them knuckle deep inside himself. He muffled his moans by biting his lips, increasing his pace before introducing a final finger to the previous two. With high-pitched whines leaving him, he continued, teasing his prostrate ever so slightly.

Soobin's patience quickly wore off, and he abruptly stopped Yeonjun's actions, spitting into his own palm before smearing it across his throbbing length. He grabbed his boyfriend by his narrow waist and raised him up, bruising the honeyed skin. He let the older reach behind himself to take Soobin's cock in hand, guiding it to his twitching hole. He barely resisted the impulse to buck up into his lover's grip, gritting his teeth together to control himself.

Barely a few seconds later, he threw his head back with a moan, as Yeonjun shoved himself down on his cock, taking him all the way again at one go.

He tightened his hold on the older's petite form, before leaning in for a bruising kiss, swallowing all of the blonde's moans as he waited for him to adjust. Yeonjun's arms circled his neck, scratching deliciously at his nape and shoulders, making his skin tremble with arousal. He deepened the kiss, his tongue dominating every bit of Yeonjun's mouth. He groaned when the older tightened around him after he sucked on his tongue.

The tight heat enveloping him made him dizzy, and he thrust up into it, chasing after the pleasure it provided. His boyfriend gripped his shoulders harshly, using them as leverage, and he started bouncing up and down on Soobin's cock, moaning at the unbelievable friction it provided. It stretched his walls, and he felt like it rearranged his insides, to make space for itself. He buried his head to the column of Soobin's neck, breathing hot uneven breath against the slightly salty skin.

The taller boy sucked purple bruises onto the older's throat, adorning the unblemished skin with his marks. Yeonjun picked up a pace, riding his black-haired boyfriend in earnest now, his untouched cock rubbing against his toned stomach, the slight friction overwhelming.

Yeonjun let out a loud scream when the long cock inside him hit his prostate hard on, burying his nails deep into Soobin's back, leaving angry red marks behind. Soobin groaned and started thrusting up, setting an unforgivable pace, making his boyfriend moan loudly in the pleasure. Both boys climbed closer to their releases, using each other's bodies to achieve the satisfaction they chased after so hungrily.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin harshly, their laboured breaths and loud moans as they got closer to the orgasm.

'Come on, pup, ride me like a good boy. Want me to come inside you?' Soobin could tell Yeonjun was close, just needed the last push before he fell over the edge. Yeonjun's thighs quivered, tiring after the exercise he put them through, his tempo becoming sloppier and his moans louder. Soobin kissed him hungrily before pulling back, watching the blonde's eyes brim with tears, soon wetting his reddened cheeks. He licked them before whispering in a low voice directly into his lover's ear.

'Come for me, pup. Be a good slut, and let me see you destroy yourself on my cock.' With that, the older fell to Soobin's chest, his loud cry accompanying his orgasm as his cock spurted on both their stomachs. The younger cursed when he felt his lover tighten impossibly around his throbbing cock. With few quick thrusts into the limp body on him, he emptied himself inside Yeonjun, painting his hot insides with his seed. He then stayed inside the older, hugging him close to his chest and planting little kisses into his hair.

'I love you, Yeonjunnie-hyung,' whispered the black-haired boy to the blonde, who was slowly drifting to sleep.

'Love you too, Binnie...' The older mumbled with a contented smile, letting himself fall into the peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> P.S.: Name comes from Green Day's 'Dominated Love Slave'


End file.
